Portable computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, etc., can become damaged (e.g., during transit) if not properly protected. Protection covers are typically provided to protect components of portable computing devices (e.g., the display screen, input keypads and mouse pads, etc.) from various types of damage (such as liquid spills and contact with other objects).
While protective covers are valuable and often an essential component for portable computing devices, they also limit the use of such devices when engaged with a device in a closed configuration. For example, certain types of portable computing devices, such as tablets, are implemented for use with covers and are further designed to sense when a cover overlays the display, keyboard and/or other components of the device, such that the computing device turns off or implements a “sleep” mode (e.g., to conserve on battery power for the device) since the device is basically inoperable when the protective cover engages with the device.